


Gotta Catch This One

by Fanficanatic



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day 5: Exchange Students, Dirty Nico, Foreign Language, M/M, Nerdy cuties, Percy Positivity Project, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficanatic/pseuds/Fanficanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 5 Prompt: Exchange Student</p><p>Nico just wants to get the day over with, school not happening extremely advised. But if playing a Pokemon emulator next to another Pokemon enthusiast, what will that entail for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Catch This One

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5! Sorry this took a while to get out, but my computer was being stupid so I switched to phone! Enjoy!

“But _sorella_ , I don’t want to go to school!”

“And why is that, _mio fratello bello?_ ”

“B-because I have a cold! Achoo! Achoo! Hand me a tissue, _per favore_.” Bianca smiled, her white teeth gleaming with suppressed mirth. Nico and Bianca both had traveled all the way to America with their Zietta Demeter and were staying in an exchange program all the way in New York. But not the city; they were staying in a lush farmhouse surrounded by all of these crops grown solely by Demeter. All the cereal and pasta they could eat for days on end.

The school bus was right in front of the quaint house, honking the buses not so quaint horn for them to hurry up. Bianca picked Nico up and carried him over to the bus.

“No, Zietta! Save me! Stop laughing at me! Bianca, _lo taglieró la testa e servire ai canali sporchi! Lasciami andare!_ ”Bianca laughed lightly at her silly brother and climbed aboard the metal contraption. She looked at the bus driver, who was giving her a weird look.

“Don’t worry, my brother will be just fine.”She showed the bus driver both of their passes and the door closed. Nico stopped struggling and was put down on a seat near the back.

“Okay, Nico. I’m going to leave you here. Maybe you can make some friends or play something on your emulator on your phone. I just want you to not make such a fuss. We are in a new country! Isn’t that _eccezionale_?” Nico gave her a dry look, his 14 year old self not pleased one bit.

“About as awesome as moving away from Mama and Papa.” Bianca rolled her eyes and cupped his face.

“Don’t worry, Mama and Papa want us to be here, or else they wouldn’t trust Demeter. Please, just be nice to other kids and have fun. If you need me, shoot me a text. I’m not going to the same high school as you, remember?” Nico sighed and smiled gently.

“ _Si_ , I understand.”

“And don’t go chasing after cute American boys, I’ll know if you kissed one.” Nico’s eyes widened and he smacked Bianca playfully.

“Bianca! Same goes for you, boys and girls! Double trouble!” Her laugh echoed slightly as she sat next to him. Nico pulled out his phone and began playing an emulated version of Pokemon: Sapphire. He got lost in the world of water and the antics of Team Aqua before he felt his seat move. Bianca grabbed his arm and looked him straight in the eye.

“I’ll see you soon, Nico. Take care.” Nico nodded and watched as his sister walk off the bus and into her school, an all girls academy. The bus jolted and the last thing Nico saw was her dark hair flowing gently in the October wind.

Nico became once again immersed in his game and didn’t even notice the next stop occur. As soon as it happened, someone plopped down next to him. He didn’t care to look up, as he was too shy to make any new friends. What he saw at his feet was a giant sports bag and a pair of very large feet, completely overshadowing his smaller feet. Nico curled up slightly, trying to make room for the larger person.

“Yo, are you playing Sapphire? That’s my favorite game!” Nico shrugged his shoulders and continued his gameplay.

“I remember finding a Shiny on Route 119, that made my fucking day! What starter Pokemon did you choose?” Nico didn’t know why this stranger hadn’t stopped talking to him, but he decided to answer.

“Mudkip…” His meek voice tried hard to hide his Italian accent, afraid he would get made fun of for it.

“Mudkip? Mudkip!? Holy shit, do you want to be friends? Only true friends pick water Pokemon at the beginning!” Nico looked up and he froze, not able to comprehend the beautiful boy in front of him. The only thing he could see was bright green eyes.

“My name’s Percy Jackson, what’s yours?”

“ _Gesù Cristo_ , you’re beautiful as fuck.” Immediately a hand covered Nico’s mouth, making him red faced like he ate some spicy food. Nico quickly looked down at his game and tried to continue, but his hands trembled at the impact of his words. He ousted himself in front of a supposed popular jock and told him his biggest secret. All he could hear now was laughter.

“Beautiful as fuck? A poet, I see. Well, you're slightly off. I'm not beautiful as fuck, you are.” Nico paused his game and looked the strange American straight in the eye.

“I'm not beautiful, I'm just… I'm not going to go into it, but I am not.” Percy looked at Nico with a smirk on his face.

“Well, you are. And I'm going to show you around, mister cute Italian. I can tell by your accent.” Nico blushed, putting his phone slowly into his pocket. “I'll show you around school, because I've never seen your face around before. I'll introduce you to my friends, you can eat lunch with us, we won't bite. And then maybe afterwards we can kiss and go on a date?” Nico’s mind was whirling around at the speed of sound, with no place to go but one.

“Date me? Someone you just met?” 

“Well, with your choosing of Pokemon and how it’s already level 38, I am thinking I should trust my gut instinct.”

“How do you know my Pokemon was a level 38?”

“I peeked your shoulder during a battle with it. You're pretty good.”

“I'm flattered, _figlio di puttana caldo_.”

“I don't know what that means, but I'll take it as a compliment.” Nico giggled at Percy, happy he couldn't understand his dirty Italian. He would die if he ever found out.

“Well, we are here. Let's get ready, um…”

“Nico Di Angelo.”

“I know enough Spanish for that to mean “Nico The Angel”. That’s plus one in my books.” Nico rolled his eyes and got up from his seat, ready to start a new school life.

* * *

School. Sucked. Ass.

Nico was ready to drop dead and say goodbye to the world with the amount of homework he had. However, something piercing his thoughts kept him at bay.

“Bianca!” Bianca came over in a car driven by an unknown entity. “Who is driving you?”

“Oh, my friend Thalia! I met her a week ago when you said you didn't want to go to school for the umpteenth time, and she's really nice.” Thalia was wearing a myriad of piercings and blasting Green Day in said car. 

“You Bianca’s brother? Shoot, you're pretty cute.” Nico didn't know what everyone was talking about, but lo and behold, Percy showed up. 

“Nico! Hey! Wait, Thalia? What's up!” Percy and Thalia both started to say their hellos while the two Italians talked it up in their native language.

“So, is she your new girlfriend, Bianca?”

“Maybe, I can't tell right now. How about Percy?”

“Umm…”

“You sly dog. I told you, but I guess it was in vain. He is hot, I can tell you that.”

“I've been talking to him and saying all this dirty stuff in Italian, and he doesn't understand a thing. It’s so perfect.”

“Better watch out, Nico.” Just as she said this, Percy came back. With a determined look on his face.

“Well, Nico. Thalia just told me what _figlio di puttana caldo_ means by the rules of Google Translate, and I have only one thing to say about it.” Percy pulled Nico in close and kissed him on the lips. Nico was more than surprised to say the least and would have done something if not for the tongue in his mouth. The 14 year old melted into the 16 year olds arms as their lips stayed connected.

“Excuse me, Seaweed Brain and Little Bianca, you need a ride?” Percy disconnected the lover’s embrace, making Nico sad. It wasn't over, as Percy winked and ushered him to sit in the car. Thalia and Bianca both sighed, knowing the inevitable thing that was about to happen.

“Hey Nico?”

“Yes, Percy?” As Nico leaned into the body of Percy Jackson, top jock and ultimate nerd, he felt a pair of lips kiss his shoulders and Percy utter one thing.

“I guess I caught myself an angel today. No Poke balls needed.”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, now for another 5 days to pass before my next story! Like this? Check out the Percy Positivity Project on Tumble and in the collections of this work! See you guys later!


End file.
